About death and friendship
by colorabbit
Summary: " Talvez fosse só mais um impulso humano que ele não conseguia entender, mas mesmo sem entender ele ainda sentia, e não iria ignorá-lo, não dessa vez. Estaria lá para ver o brilho voltar aos olhos azuis, demorasse o quanto demorasse. " K/S pré-slash
1. Impossible not to feel

**Disclaimer: **Star Trek pertence a Gene Roddenberry e várias outras pessoas, o que, obvia e infelizmente, não me inclui. Não ganho nada com essas histórias, escrevo só por diversão e bla bla bla.

**Univeroso: **Muito chamado de Abrams Universe, ele consiste nos dóis últimos filmes da franquia Star Trek ( Star Trek 2009 e Star Trek into darkness)

******Avisos:** Contém spoiller do Into Darkness, se sintam avisados. A história pode ser classificada como pré-slash.

**Timeline:** Ainda durante o Into Darkness, porém mais no finalzinho dele. Se tiverem visto o filme, vão se situar.  
**  
N/A: **Essa é minha primeira história em muitos anos, então sejam pacientes comigo. Essa é para ser a primeira história de uma série de três (ou duas, ou quatro?) histórias, sendo essa pré-slash e as outras slash. Sou nova no universo de Star Trek, tento pesquisar bastante pra não escrever burradas mas, caso isso aconteça, espero que me avisem. Reviews são sempre bem vindos, e saibam que faz muito bem pra alma :3

* * *

O céu estava bem cinzento naquela manhã, Spock observava. A janela ao seu lado dava uma visão parcial do pátio central do Quartel General da Frota Estelar na terra, e lá as árvores balançavam freneticamente, dando a impressão de que a qualquer minuto seriam arrancadas de seus canteiros. Esse mesmo vento trazia nuvens tão carregadas que pareciam bolos de cimento recém-misturado no céu. Provavelmente a chuva viria antes mesmo do final da tarde. "92% de probabilidade de tempestade, se o vento mantiver essa velocidade" Spock pensou, quase automaticamente.

O Vulcan estava de pé em um dos longos corredores onde ficavam as salas de reuniões, suas mãos estavam cruzadas na parte inferior das costas, seu rosto exibia a mesma expressão típica de neutralidade e seriedade enquanto aguardava seu nome ser chamado para uma reunião com seus superiores.

Já haviam se passado 6 dias, 11 horas, 37 minutos e 26 segundos desde que a Enterprise havia conseguido pousar com segurança na terra, depois de todos os acontecimentos que envolveram principalmente o Almirante Marcus, Khan e o capitão James T. Kirk. Explicar tudo corretamente a Federação não havia sido nada fácil, principalmente no que se dizia respeito a toda a conspiração que envolvia um de seus principais almirantes, foram necessárias muitas reuniões, investigações e substituições para que tudo começasse a se acertar. Burocraticamente falando, apenas.

Boa parte do quartel general havia sido destruída quando Khan chocou sua nave contra o mesmo, e aquilo levaria bastante tempo para ser completamente reconstruído. Os estudantes e oficiais foram afastados temporariamente enquanto as instalações eram reparadas, todos haviam sofrido muita pressão com os acontecimentos e mereciam um tempo de descanso. A tripulação da Enterprise não era exceção . Há 4 dias a nave havia sido mandada para a doca espacial mais próxima para começar a ser reparada, e com isso toda sua tribulação já estava liberada para voltar para casa. Até mesmo o próprio Spock tinha sido dispensado, mesmo insistindo prontamente que não havia necessidade de tal coisa seus superiores o impediram de continuar executando suas funções até que toda a Frota estivesse recuperada.

Spock nunca admitiria, sua metade Vulcan não permitiria algo assim, mas seu lado humano talvez realmente precisasse de um tempo. Apesar de ter executado perfeitamente suas tarefas de capitão substituto nesses últimos dias, por detrás de toda máscara Vulcan de perfeita lógica e indiferença, sua mente frequentemente vagava para um momento em particular, um momento que o perturbava profundamente.

Os flashs se repetiam com clareza em sua cabeça, não conseguia controlá-los. Aconteciam durante as reuniões, durante as refeições e até mesmo durante suas noites de sono acordava ofegante, revivendo aquele momento mais uma vez. Somente por lembrar-se da existência deles as imagens começavam a surgir em sua cabeça, como um filme que nunca mais queria rever ...

_ Estava lá novamente, correndo pelos corredores da Enterprise depois do chamado de Scotty, mesmo ele não lhe dizendo do que se tratava, dada as circunstâncias estranhamente milagrosas da recuperação da energia da nave e o tom de voz do engenheiro chefe, sabia que alguma coisa estava errada. E isso, somado a estranha ausência de seu capitão, dava-lhe calafrios que ele não estava acostumado a sentir. Quando finalmente chegou, a expressão de Scotty somente lhe confirmara o que ele infelizmente já havia deduzido._

Dirigiu-se rapidamente para a porta que os separava da radiação do duto central de energia da nave, e lá estava ele. Ele sabia que aquela porta não podia ser aberta, mas pediu que o fizesse mesmo assim, mas Scotty também não podia fazer nada, estava trancada. Abaixou-se em frente à porta, ficando na mesma altura que a figura de seu capitão estirado no chão, apoiado no batente da porta transparente. Era quase fisiologicamente impossível que ainda estivesse vivo depois de chegar tão perto de uma fonte de radiação tão intensa como aquela. E ele estava perguntando pela nave, apesar de seu estado deplorável, ele perguntava apenas pela nave.

– _Você salvou a tripulação. – Spock disse, os calafrios se derramando por seu corpo como uma corrente de água fria._

– _Foi um belo movimento. – A voz de Kirk estava tão fraca que era difícil de acreditar que vinha da mesma pessoa que gritava ordens da ponte, ou que distribuía sorrisos de gracejos pelos corredores da Enterprise a alguns dias antes._

Spock não conseguia entender como naquele momento ele ainda conseguia elogiá-lo por ter simplesmente ter mantido o controle da tripulação, por ter aceitado uma situação sem solução e ter agido de acordo com a lógica. O que ele fizera não era louvável, era apenas sua obrigação, e se não fosse Jim eles estaria mortos em algum lugar da terra juntos as ferragens carbonizadas do que um dia teria sido a Enterprise.

Nenhum comportamento puramente lógico jamais superaria o ato de seu capitão, e Spock sabia disso.

– _Eu estou com medo, Spock. – E aquela frase era a gota d'água. Sua máscara Vulcan havia caído, seus sentimentos arrebentaram todas as barreiras que ele havia construído e já não era possível segurá-los. Seu rosto se contraiu e sua visão embaçava consideravelmente, as lágrimas queimavam seus olhos como lava. _

– _Como você escolhe não sentir? – Era como se aqueles olhos azuis implorassem por uma resposta, por uma forma de aliviar todo o terror da certeza da morte, e pela primeira vez em sua vida Spock não sabia o que responder. Ele tentou reprimir aquele terror uma vez, depois se deparou novamente com esses sentimentos pela ligação com Almirante Pike e descobriu que era impossível não sentir. Psicologicamente impossível, independente da raça, da idade ou da situação. _

_- Eu não sei...Nesse momento, eu estou sentindo. – Sua voz havia saído muito mais trêmula do que ele pretendia, mas a essa altura essa era a última coisa com que se preocupava. Seu capitão estava morrendo e ele não podia fazer absolutamente nada para impedir, isso era a única coisa que se passava por sua cabeça. _

– _Eu quero que você saiba por que eu não deixei você morrer...Porque eu voltei por você. – Spock não precisava que ele lhe dissesse isso, ele já sabia a resposta. Ele já sabia há algum tempo, mas era orgulhoso e lógico de mais para admitir, seu lado Vulcan o cegava para as sutilezas das relações afetivas dos humanos._

– _Porque você é meu amigo. – O moreno completou, e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto queimando todo o caminho dolorosamente. A respiração de Kirk falhou por um segundo Spock achou que a sua também tivesse falhado, mas seu capitão ainda estava ali. Ele pousou sua mão espalmada na porta e o Vulcan cedeu a um impulso incontrolável de repetir o ato. Colocou suavemente sua mão em frente a do loiro, quase automaticamente em forma de seu habitual comprimento culturalmente Vulcan e observou seu capitão fazer o mesmo. Uma sensação tão quente, e ao mesmo tempo dolorosa, assolou-o com uma força tão grande que era difícil manter o braço naquela posição sem começar a tremer._

Seus olhos novamente se encontraram com os de Jim e ele reconheceu ali a força que seu capitão estava fazendo para respirar, era quase palpável. Spock não conseguia pensar em mais nada coerente, a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça era a vontade doentia de tocar nas mãos de Jim, somente mais uma vez. Mas aquela maldita porta ainda estava entre eles, estavam tão perto que quase conseguia sentir o calor de seu capitão através do alumínio transparente. Mas não sentia, não sentia nada além da dor cortante da completa impotência.

E foi então que finalmente chegou.

O peito de seu capitão se inflou em uma última respiração quente, e ainda olhando profundamente para seu primeiro comandante, James Tiberius Kirk morreu. Spock soltou o ar que não sabia que tinha segurado, a mão de seu capitão e melhor amigo escorregara, quebrando aquele último toque não dado e agora pendia sobre seu corpo sem vida, seus olhos que a meros segundos olhavam tão profundamente para o Vulcan agora fitavam o vazio, completamente opacos.

Aquilo era de mais para Spock, era mais do que ele poderia suportar. Ainda se manteve por alguns milésimos de segundo imóvel, tentando colocar algo em ordem na sua cabeça, mas era impossível. Conforme a tristeza e o ódio tomavam conta de toda sua existência sua respiração apenas acelerava, cada célula de seu corpo clamava por vingança. Não havia mais volta, não havia mais controle, só havia ódio ...

- Sr Spock, o senhor está bem? – Foi trazido bruscamente de volta a realidade por uma voz feminina ligeiramente preocupada. Precisou de 0.7 segundos para interpretar corretamente sua pergunta e perceber que estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas numa expressão nada típica. Voltou ao seu habitual quase imediatamente, virando-se para a mulher, que agora reconhecia ser a capitã da USS Zecovth .

– Estou bem Capitã Helene, estava apenas... Pensando. - Respondeu, observando que os corredores já estavam praticamente vazios.

– Oh, entendo. Peço perdão por interrompê-lo, mas já estão nos chamando para a reunião na sala 432. Pensei que o senhor pudesse não ter ouvido, por isso vim avisá-lo. – A mulher colocou uma mecha do cabelo castanho atrás da orelha, sorrindo docente para o moreno. Os olhos escuros do Vulcan rolaram para um relógio preso numa das paredes do corredor, havia perdido vários minutos em suas divagações. Voltou-se para a capitã, dando-lhe um discreto aceno de cabeça.

– Agradeço por seu alerta, Capitã Helene. Dirigirei-me imediatamente para a sala de reuniões. – Ela respondeu com outro aceno e também se encaminhou para a sala, onde quase todas as cadeias já estavam ocupadas.

Aquela reunião duraria cerca de 5 horas, e apesar de durante todo tempo Spock parecer inteiramente compenetrado nos temas que eram tratados, por várias vezes pegou-se lembrando daqueles olhos azuis. E o que mais lhe incomodava era que não conseguia mais se lembrar de como ele haviam sido antes, mas apenas daquele último minuto em que eles perderam seu brilho.

Quando Spock deixou a sala de reuniões uma chuva torrencial caia do lado de fora, a chuva era tão forte que toda a paisagem parecia ter sido coberta por uma cortina branca. Ele obervou por mais alguns segundos o lado de fora com olhos gelados, não sabendo exatamente o porquê, nem o que procurava ali. Não se demorou, voltando a caminhar junto ao fluxo de agentes da Frota Estelar que deixavam o corredor. Estava quase chegando a um dos elevadores quando foi interrompido por um tenente que chamava seu nome.

– Com licença Sr. Spock, estou responsável pelas naves que transportarão os Capitães e me foi solicitando que perguntasse ao senhor se devo incluir seu nome na lista da nave que parte hoje. – O tenente havia parado em frente ao Vulcan, a planilha digital com os dados dos capitães e agentes de patentes maiores que não eram originários da terra em mãos, esperando por uma resposta do moreno.

Partir significava a colônia Vulcan. Significava voltar para perto de seu povo, de seus costumes. Talvez em lá pudesse meditar com mais clareza e assim conseguir assumir novamente o controle de suas emoções. Era a escolha mais lógica a fazer, dado o fato de que sua estadia na terra não tinha mais nenhuma utilidade para a Frota.

– Não há necessidade de incluir meu nome, Tenente. Ainda tenho assuntos a tratar na Terra. - Deu um breve aceno de cabeça ao tenente encarregado e entrou no elevador.

Não era mentira, Spock não tinha mais utilidade para a Frota naquele momento, mais ainda havia algo que ele podia fazer por outra pessoa. Logicamente falando, estar presente ao lado de uma pessoa não contribui para que ela acorde de um coma, mas a lógica já não comandava muito bem as ações do Vulcan nesses últimos dias.

Talvez fosse só mais um impulso humano que ele não conseguia entender, mas mesmo sem entender ele ainda sentia, e não iria ignorá-lo, não dessa vez. Estaria lá para ver o brilho voltar aos olhos azuis, demorasse o quanto demorasse.


	2. The closest of happiness

As gotas de chuva eram tão grossas e caiam com tamanha força que o som que faziam ao bater na grande janela do quarto fazia parecer que a mesma racharia a qualquer segundo. Era alto, contínuo e irritante. Se fosse McCoy deitado naquela cama teria acordado do coma só para quebrar a janela de uma vez e poupar o trabalho da chuva. Mas não era.

Já era a terceira vez que o médico ia ao quarto de Jim checar o painel de seus sinais vitais e eles estavam exatamente iguais, sem nem uma mísera mudança. Não havia nenhuma mudança a pelo menos 3 dias, desde que fizera a última redução nos sedativos, e McCoy não sabia dizer se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Em situações clínicas normais poderia ser classificado como bom, o estado de coma não estaria se agravando e a resposta aos sedativos estava relativamente boa, mas esse não era um caso clínico normal.

Os componentes do sangue de Khan ainda eram, em sua maioria, desconhecidos. Suas propriedades de regeneração haviam sido comprovadas quando a criatura em que o médico o aplicara voltara à vida, mas se haviam efeitos colaterais ninguém sabia. Não havia tido tempo para que o sangue fosse devidamente estudado, tudo aconteceu tão rápido que o médico ainda se sentia meio tonto parando para pensar em tudo aquilo. Khan era inimigo, depois não era mais, depois era inimigo novamente; A nave ia cair, depois não ia mais; Eles estavam em fogo aberto, depois não estavam mais; Novamente a nave iria cair por falta de energia, depois a energia havia sido reinstaurada milagrosamente, depois não tão milagrosamente assim; E por fim, Jim estava morto, agora não estava mais.

McCoy balançou levemente a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, tudo estava acabado, não havia porque remoer todos esses acontecimentos confusos e perturbadores. Olhou rapidamente para o relógio no canto do monitor, faltava pouco mais de 2 horas para seu plantão acabar; não que isso fosse muito importante, pois desde que pousaram na terra praticamente não saía daquele hospital, trabalhava 24 horas e descansava 12 quando tinha sorte. Tudo ainda estava conturbado por ali, o hospital universitário da frota estava com todos os leitos ocupados, tanto das enfermarias quanto das UTI's, depois de todo o estrago que Khan fizera na cidade.

O médico deu um suspiro quase imperceptível, cansado. Aproximou-se da cama de Jim, recostando-se levemente, de costas para o capitão. Virou o rosto para olhá-lo, percebendo o quão estranho era ver todos aqueles aparelhos ligados a ele, praticamente mantendo-o vivo. Jim sempre tivera a saúde de um touro, mesmo que não fosse muito cuidadoso com seu próprio bem estar – esse último ato insano, mas louvável, era a prova disso – mas ele sempre se recuperava rápido, mesmo na maioria das vezes fugindo da enfermaria antes do tempo.

Um som na porta o trouxe de volta a realidade, a Tenente Uhura entrava timidamente na sala, parando ao vê-lo ali, parecendo surpresa.

– Oh, Doutor McCoy. Desculpe, não sabia que ele estava sendo examinado, volto mais tarde. – Ela já se preparava para sair quando o médico a respondeu, desencostando-se da cama.

– Tudo bem, eu já terminei. Estava só checando os painéis, pode entrar. – Ela entrou então, pedindo licença ao passar pela porta, vendo-a se fechar em seguida. Ela tinha um bolo de cartões, uma sacola e um pequeno vaso de flores com um girassol nas mãos. McCoy olhou curioso para todas aquelas coisas, e provavelmente não foi discreto ao olhar, pois a morena logo se explicou.

– Venho recebendo muitas ligações preocupadas do pessoal da tripulação, e alguns deles me pediram para deixar esses presentes para quando o Capitão acordar. Tem algum problema em deixar aqui? – Perguntou, segurando todos os presentes com muito cuidado. Ela ainda usava o vestido vermelho da Frota Estelar, e parecia cansada. E quem não parecia cansado, depois de todos os últimos acontecimentos?

– Não tem problema, pode deixá-los ali. – McCoy apontou para a mesa que ficava ao lado do pequeno sofá de dois lugares, encostada na parede oposta a janela. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios, era bom ver como a tripulação realmente se importava com seu capitão – Jim ficará feliz em vê-los quando acordar. – Acrescentou, vendo a tenente depositar todos os presentes encima da mesa, arrumando-os brevemente.

– Sim, ficará sim... É natural a tripulação se preocupar, apesar de todo o jeito dele, ele é um ótimo capitão. – Ela deu um sorriso divertido, depois continuou. – Talvez esse mesmo jeito seja um dos grandes responsáveis por isso. – A morena se aproximou da cama de Jim, quando já estava perto o suficiente para tocar as grades ao lado da cama, parou. O sorriso já se perdera quase completamente, sua expressão agora era algo entre preocupação e uma profunda gratidão.

– Ele salvou as vidas de todos nós, sem se importar com o custo a si próprio... Não existem palavras capazes de agradecer a algo assim. – O médico viu quando uma das mãos da tenente apertou um pouco mais forte a grade da cama, ele sabia que ela estava se controlando para não chorar; Ele sentiu em seu tom de voz.

– É... – McCoy concordou quase num sussurro, ninguém poderia discordar daquilo. Alguns minutos se passaram sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse mais nada, estavam mergulhados em um silêncio estranhamente confortável onde os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos eram os dos aparelhos e o martelar da chuva na janela de vidro. A morena foi a primeira a se mexer, virando-se para o médico depois de algum tempo, os olhos levemente marejados de lágrimas bravamente contidas. Ela suspirou levemente antes de fazer a pergunta, tentando parecer menos preocupada do realmente estava.

– Então doutor, como ele está?

– É difícil dizer, ainda é cedo. A transfusão foi muito recente, e pelo que percebemos aquele super-sangue demora mais a agir em humanos, ele está se recuperando aos poucos. Nós só podemos esperar agora. – O médico caminhara até a mesa ao lado da cama enquanto respondia, pegou sua planilha digital e voltou a se virar para a tenente que agora encarava o chão, um pouco aflita; aquela não parecia ser a resposta que ela queria ouvir. Notando isso McCoy sorriu, completando.

– Não se preocupe, estamos falando do Jim. Esse cabeça dura sai dessa. – Ela voltou seus olhos amendoados para ele, e ele soube que falara a coisa certa quando um singelo sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

– É, você tem razão. – A tenente disse, tão baixo que o Leonard quase não pode ouvir de onde estava. Ela olhou uma última vez para Jim, antes de anunciar que já estava de saída. – Acho que já vou, então. Vim mais para trazer os presentes e saber como ele estava, não vou me demorar.

– Também já estou saindo, ainda tenho muitos quartos pra visitar antes de poder ir para casa. – McCoy disse com uma voz cansada e a morena concordou. Deixaram o cômodo logo depois, caminhando juntos pelo corredor enquanto conversavam um pouco sobre o que cada um andava fazendo naqueles últimos dias cansativos.

O médico descobrira que só naquele dia a tenente estava voltando para casa, ela havia ficado os últimos dias ajudando nas negociações da Frota com o império Klingon depois de toda aquela confusão de quase guerra; E como não era muito fácil encontrar alguém que falassem bem a língua, ela só poderia deixar as funções quando as coisas se acalmassem. Eles ainda conversaram por um tempo antes de se despedirem, McCoy seguiu para o quarto de seu próximo paciente e Uruha para a saída do hospital.

A Tenente estava quase deixando os corredores das enfermarias quando uma figura conhecida deixara um dos elevadores, um pouco a frente de onde estava. Parou de caminhar quase instantaneamente, uma inevitável surpresa se apossando de sua expressão

– Spock? – O Vulcan virou-se para ela ao ouvir seu nome, as sobrancelhas erguendo-se ao vê-la. Ela não era a única surpresa, no final das contas.

– Tenente Uhura. – Cumprimento-a com um singelo aceno de cabeça quando se aproximou, mãos cruzadas na parte da traz das costas em sua habitual postura formal. A morena retribuiu o aceno, não sabendo exatamente o que dizer em seguida.

Ela queria dizer muitas coisas a Spock; Perguntar, especificamente. Queria perguntar o porquê dele ter ficado tão ausente nos últimos 6 dias, dele não ter dado notícias a ninguém, de não ter entrado ao menos em contato com ela, quanto estavam trabalhando no mesmo prédio. Mas ela nunca perguntaria nada daquilo, e se odiava por querer fazê-lo.

Talvez pudesse perguntar essas coisas se fosse a qualquer outra pessoa, mas não para Spock. Ela presenciara a forma como ele reagira a morte de Kirk, ela vira a magnitude dos sentimentos do Vulcan em seus olhos quando ele a fitara, antes de sair em busca de Khan. Não tinha direito de questioná-lo ou cobrá-lo em nada; ele tinha sua própria forma de conviver com sua dor e Uhura teria que respeitá-la, o máximo que podia fazer era oferecer seu consolo, mas sabia que provavelmente o Vulcan negaria tal ação humana tão ilógica.

Ela ficou um tempo apenas fitando os olhos escuros de seu namorado, o silêncio ainda instalando entre eles. Um pequeno sorriso se apossara dos lábios da Tenente quando ela disse a única coisa que poderia dizer.

– Estarei no meu apartamento, se precisar. Pode chamar a qualquer hora. - Seu tom era quase triste, mesmo que ela não quisesse demonstrar isso. O que mais queria era poder fazer mais pelo homem que tanto amava, mas sabia que não era possível; o que ele precisava no momento não era ela.

Esticou-se para dar um beijo rápido no canto dos lábios do Vulcan, deixando o local antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Por sorte o elevador ainda estava naquele andar e ela não demorou em pegá-lo, não queria que ele ao menos tentasse ler o sentimento que começava a surgir em seus olhos. Era um sentimento estranho, que ia contra tudo que ela acreditava. Um sentimento oportuno, que se aproveitava de sua impotência para se instalar e deturpar as situações, mas ela não deixaria isso acontecer. Ciúme era algo que ela não se permitiria sentir, principalmente ciúme daquela pessoa em particular.

Spock ainda ficara alguns segundos pensando sobre a frase da morena. Era uma típica demonstração do companheirismo humano e da ilógica necessidade que tinham de dar e receber apoio emocional quando em situações como aquela. Mas, apesar de ser simplesmente previsível que ela dissesse algo assim, Spock sentiu-se confortável em ouvir aquelas palavras.

A porta do elevador já havia fechado a 0.78 segundos quando o Vulcan voltou a caminhar pelos corredores do hospital, e 4.2 minutos depois ele já havia encontrado o quarto que procurava. Poderia ter chegado 1.9 minutos antes, mas por algum motivo que ele desconhecia suas pernas se movimentavam mais devagar do que pretendia. E era por aquele mesmo motivo que ele continuava em pé em frente a porta daquele quarto, sem se mexer nenhum centímetro.

Sua coluna fazia uma linha reta quase perfeita, a maioria dos músculos de seu corpo estavam tencionados e sua expressão era como uma tela em branco enquanto olhava fixamente para a pequena placa pendurada na porta do quarto.

"_Paciente nº 466732 – James T. Kirk."_

Spock estava tendo dificuldade em discernir o que estava acontecendo consigo. O que era aquele sentimento que o impedia de abrir aquela porta? Era apenas uma porta, uma estrutura retangular inventada para servir de passagem de um cômodo para o outro, apenas isso.

Não ...Não era apenas isso. A questão não era a porta, e sim o que estava atrás dela. Quando finalmente passasse por aquela estrutura veria com seus próprios olhos o que antes havia apenas ouvido em comentários e relatos, e apesar de saber o que veria ali alguma coisa ainda provocava estranhos calafrios em seu estômago. E foi então que o entendimento engoliu-o como uma onda, ele havia descoberto qual era o sentimento que o incomodava tanto. Era o mesmo sentimento que o atingira enquanto corria até a engenharia naquele fático dia em que seu capitão morrera, e que agora o fazia hesitar em abrir a porta.

Era medo.

Não havia nenhum fundamento lógico para que ele sentisse tal coisa, a probabilidade de seu capitão continuar a se recuperar era acima de 60%, mesmo com todas as variáveis; ele mesmo calculara e recalculara várias vezes. Mas medo estava longe de ter fundamento lógico, e Spock sabia disso.

Concentrou-se em reprimir aquele sentimento humano por alguns segundos, focando-se apenas em fatos e probabilidades, o que provou ser bem eficaz. O medo ainda estava lá quando Spock finalmente conseguiu dar um passo para frente para ativar o sensor da porta, mas devidamente controlado, apesar de ainda pesar em seu estômago.

A porta produziu um som agudo ao abrir, era baixo, mas alto o suficiente para ecoar por todo o cômodo. As luzes estavam em 30%, o que deixava o quarto relativamente escuro, mas agradável, na visão do Vulcan; as luzes vindas dos painéis de monitoração e da janela, apesar de já estar de noite, eram o suficiente para manter a visibilidade. Spock deu um passo para dentro do quarto e a porta se fechou atrás dele, deixando-o imerso naquela escuridão.

Os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos eram os bipes dos monitores e o característico som do respirador que mantinha os pulmões de Jim funcionado. E a chuva, é claro, que ainda castigada ao vidro da grande janela. Qualquer outro paciente provavelmente se sentiria incomodado, principalmente com a chuva, mas não Jim. Ele não iria acordar, nem mesmo se uma banda estivesse tocando naquele cômodo.

Não havia muitos móveis no quarto; além da cama e seus aparelhos adjacentes havia apenas duas mesas e um sofá de dois lugares. Uma mesa ficava logo abaixo dos painéis, ao lado da cama, e a outra na parede oposta à janela, ao lado do sofá branco de camurça. Uma das mesas não estava vazia, mas Spock se concentraria em analisar aqueles artefatos depois; naquele momento sua atenção estava voltada para a figura que repousava sobre a cama.

Os passos em direção à cama foram tão lentos que lhe parecia que eternidades haviam se passado quando finalmente parou ao lado da mesma. Seu capitão estava deitado na cama coberto até a metade do peito, seus braços apoiados ao lado do corpo por fora do grosso cobertor branco do hospital, um aparelho com aparentemente 20,4 cm de comprimento e 9,6 cm de largura ligava-se a sua boca e nariz, auxiliando em sua respiração, ele estava pálido e levemente cianótico. Não era uma visão muito agradável, tratando-se de uma pessoa com quem se mantém laços afetivos, mas por outro lado ver o peito de seu capitão subindo e descendo, mesmo que singelamente, por si só era algo _indescritível_.

Essa era a primeira vez que Spock via seu capitão com vida. Quando voltara a nave trazendo Khan não pode ver Jim, o máximo que pode ver de relance foi o criotubo onde o haviam colocado enquanto era carregado para outra sala, para tratar de seus próprios ferimentos. Depois daquilo, seus deveres como capitão interino o ocuparam por 85% de seu tempo, e nos outros 15% um receio quase inconsciente o impediu de se aproximar de Jim. Ninguém havia tentado aquele tipo de transfusão antes, os riscos de falha eram absurdos, e os primeiros dias eram tão críticos quanto o primeiro.

Agora ele via claramente que o que o mantivera afastado até aquele dia era o medo de ver seu capitão morrer novamente. Seu inconsciente criara algo como um sistema de auto defesa contra todo aquele turbilhão de emoções que o assolaram naquele momento, fazendo-o afastar-se enquanto as probabilidades de sucesso da transfusão ainda eram baixas; para caso Kirk morresse novamente, ele não estivesse perto para assistir e reviver todas aqueles sentimentos.

Era seu lado humano falando mais alto..._novamente_.

Spock reconhecia a inteligência do inconsciente humano, mas sentiu raiva do mesmo por poupá-lo por tanto tempo do que ele estava sentindo naquele momento. Seu capitão e melhor amigo estava vivo, e ver aquilo com seus próprios olhos dava-lhe a coisa mais próxima de felicidade que se lembrava de já ter sentido em muito tempo.


	3. Butterflies In stomach

Nos próximos dias que se seguiram, Spock visitava o quarto de Kirk todos os dias, religiosamente. Ele chegava ao hospital na exata hora em que o horário de visitas começava e só ia embora quando o encerravam, e mesmo que ele não estivesse todo esse tempo no quarto de Kirk, ele se mantinha dentro dos limites do hospital, sempre perto.

Ele percebeu que depois de experimentar aqueles sentimentos, era difícil abrir mão deles. Agora o que ele sentia era quase o inverso de antes; sempre que se afastava do quarto de seu capitão aquele ilógico sentimento espetava-lhe como uma agulha: pequena, porém afiada. A segurança só vinha quando estava lá, olhando para Jim, vendo seu peito subir e descer por debaixo das cobertas, tendo a certeza de que ele ainda estava vivo.

Os primeiros dois dias de sua nova rotina foram relativamente tranquilos; estava aprendendo a lidar bem com seus recém-descobertos sentimentos, o que havia se tornado mais fácil pois o estado de seu capitão não apresentara pioras. Informara-se com o Doutor McCoy sobre o estado de Jim e sobre todos os procedimentos que foram e que ainda seriam realizados, e o médico concordou prontamente em lhe dizer tudo. Até mesmo permitiu que o Vulcan estivesse presente em alguns deles, o que era uma rara exceção.

No segundo dia (oitavo dia de coma de Kirk) uma redução nos sedativos foi feita, e durante todo o decorrer do dia as reações de Jim à mudança haviam sido monitoradas de perto pelo próprio McCoy. Spock foi um dos primeiros a saber que seu capitão estava respondendo bem a redução; mesmo que o médico não tivesse uma das melhores relações com o Vulcan, sabia que devia aquelas informações a ele**. **Dada essa resposta positiva, McCoy e os outros médicos do hospital acharam que já era hora de fazer a última redução antes de finalmente cortar os sedativos e deixar os pulmões de Kirk respirarem por si só.

O corte veio no 10º dia de coma. Spock estava de pé no fundo da sala, ao lado do sofá branco, enquanto a equipe de médicos, incluindo McCoy, se preparava para retirar o respirador de Kirk. A tensão na sala era quase palpável; mesmo com as chances ao lado deles, o Vulcan sabia que pacientes nesse estado podiam ser bem imprevisíveis às vezes, e essa incerteza do que poderia acontecer gerava uma sensação incômoda em seu estômago. Eram quatro médicos no total, além de duas enfermeiras, todos com inegável experiência em casos graves e bem preparados para eventuais emergências.

Quando McCoy finalmente retirou o respirador os olhos do Vulcan não viam nada além do peito de seu capitão, atentos a qualquer falta de movimento; mas eles continuaram a se mover, subindo e descendo levemente. A sensação incômoda no estômago de Spock estava prestes a desaparecer quando o bipe dos painéis começou a ficar mais estridente, e todos os músculos de seu corpo se tencionaram ao perceber que a respiração de Jim se tornara completamente irregular; seus pulmões estavam falhando.

Uma das enfermeiras se aproximou dele, na tentativa de tirá-lo da sala; é um procedimento padrão em hospitais deixar somente a equipe médica no cômodo quando a situação de um paciente se agrava. Spock nem ao menos estava prestando atenção ao que a mulher dizia; mesmo com ela tentando arrastá-lo pelo braço, ele só conseguia ver a caixa torácica de seu capitão parar de se mover enquanto os médicos tentavam recolocar o respirador.

– Deixe-o, enfermeira. Venha aqui ajudar ao invés disso. – McCoy disse numa voz autoritária, desviando rapidamente os olhos para Spock, logo voltando ao que estava fazendo. Algo naquele olhar tranquilizou o turbilhão em seu estômago, algum tipo de confiança ou simplesmente a competência que sabia que McCoy possuía.

Foram necessários 2.6minutos para que o estado de seu capitão fosse estabilizado novamente, e mesmo que seu sentido Vulcan o fizesse sentir com exatidão a passagem do tempo, aqueles 2.6 minutos haviam sido muito mais longos do que realmente foram. Kirk havia sido posto novamente no respirador e McCoy não iria arriscar outra tentativa de retirá-lo por pelo menos mais dois dias.

Naquela noite, parado em frente à saída do hospital após o horário de visitas ter se encerrado, Spock pegou-se lembrando da proposta que a tenente Uhura fizera dois dias atrás; e apesar de ter considerado um tanto ilógica na ocasião, agora sentia-se bastante inclinado a aceitá-la. Os acontecimentos daquela tarde ainda o perturbavam de uma forma desagradável, de modo que se sentia tentado a acreditar que conforto humano seria bem vindo, apesar se uma fraca voz Vulcan ainda sussurrar-lhe que era desnecessário.

Finalmente aceitou o convite, e naquela noite dormira no apartamento de Uhura. Ela pareceu surpresa quando sua presença foi anunciada; provavelmente não esperava que sua proposta fosse aceita desde o início, mas recebeu-o de bom grado com um e sorriso caloroso no rosto. Eles conversaram durante a maior parte da noite, em geral sobre assuntos da federação; A tenente também falou um pouco sobre seus planos para seu tempo de licença e coisas do tipo.

Dado um momento da noite a conversa cessou. Ambos estavam na mesa de jantar da sala de Uhura, as cadeiras frente a frete, e quando o silêncio se apossou do ambiente os dois desviaram o olhar para qualquer outro ponto do cômodo. Aquilo não era em vão, ambos sabiam o motivo daquele silêncio; o assunto havia resvalado no nome de Kirk, o que deixara o ambiente bastante desconfortável.

A morena estava terrivelmente curiosa, sabia que para Spock ter aparecido daquela forma algo havia acontecido, e ao mesmo tempo em que queria saber, tinha medo da resposta. E Spock, bem, o que ele achava precisar no momento era soterrar bem lá no fundo o que ele havia sentido naquela sala durante a tarde, e falar sobre aquilo não parecia ajudar muito.

– Spock... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela não conseguiu segurar as palavras, mesmo internamente se arrependendo no segundo seguinte. Spock franziu minimanete o cenho ao ouvir a pergunta, um movimento normal para o Vulcan e normalmente ignorado por outras pessoas, mas não para quem sabia lê-lo corretamente; e Uhura estava aprendendo muito bem.

– Eu estou em perfeitas condições, Nyota, não vejo fundamento em tal questionamento. – Ele olhava para ela quando respondeu a pergunta, e mesmo parecendo indiferente, havia algo a mais naquele olhar. O tom de voz polido e a postura formal, apesar dele ter usado seu primeiro nome, apenas faziam com que a morena tivesse mais certeza de que algo acontecera.

– Você sabe do que eu estou falando, e essa não é a resposta certa para o que eu te perguntei. – As palavras saíram acompanhadas de um pequeno sorriso. Essas técnicas de Spock não funcionavam mais com ela. As sobrancelhas do Vulcan se ergueram apenas mais alguns milímetros, mas aquela reação, seguida do desviar de olhar, foi o suficiente para que a morena constatasse que estava certa.

A resposta havia demorado alguns bons minutos para vir, e quando veio, o desconforto de Spock ao tocar naquele assunto era palpável. E se Uhura tinha sentido uma pontada de arrependimento logo que perguntara, agora o arrependimento era quase como uma faca.

– Durante a tarde de hoje a equipe médica realizou o procedimento de retirada do respirador que se ligava aos pulmões do Capitão. Eles acreditavam, e eu também compartilhava da mesma opinião, que os pulmões dele estavam preparados para trabalhar por conta própria... Infelizmente, estávamos enganados. - O cenho do Vulcan tinha se contraído novamente enquanto ele falava naquele tom quase didático, e Uhura via, com uma pontada de dor, aquele estranho brilho incômodo nos olhos escuros de seu namorado enquanto ele continuava.

– estabilizou seu estado rapidamente, e apesar de informar-me que era uma ocorrência normal, e que tentará novamente realizar o procedimento daqui a alguns dias, algumas possibilidades ainda parecem... Perturbadoras, levando-se em conta as variantes do sangue modificado de Khan. – Depois disso Spock ficou em completo silêncio, imerso em suas teorias sobre o acontecido. Uhura sabia que as "possibilidades" as quais ele se referia eram sobre o sangue não regenerar completamente o corpo de Jim, e ele ficar imerso no coma por tempo indefinido, ou até para sempre.

– Oh, Spock... – Seu tom era carregado de compreensão quando disse o nome dele. A tenente se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentada, rodeou a mesa que os separava e parou ao lado do moreno, pegou uma de suas mãos e segurou entre as dela, dando-lhe um aperto carinhoso.

– Eu sinto muito. – Ela praticamente sussurrou aquela frase, e ela tinha mais significados do que gostaria que tivesse. Uhura inclinou-se sobre Spock e abraçou-o, escondendo seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

– Eu temo não entender o que você... – Ela cortou-o com um "shiu" baixo e o Vulcan interrompeu sua fala, ficando novamente em silêncio. – Apenas... Desculpe-me. – Completou, e Spock chegou a separar seus lábios para falar algo, mas fechou-os logo em seguida, levando quase timidamente suas mãos a cintura de Nyota, retribuindo o abraço.

Aquele contato durara cerca de um minuto, apenas, mas fora bem mais reconfortante do que o Vulcan ousara esperar. Quando se separaram, Uhura tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, e acariciou levemente o rosto de Spock com as costas da mão.

– Não se preocupe, o Capitão Kirk vai se recuperar. Todos nós sabemos como ele é forte, não é? – Ele respondeu com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, antes de Uhura continuar – Vamos, acredito que amanhã você queira chegar cedo no hospital, e já está tarde. – Depois dele novamente concordar Uhura guiou-o até seu quarto, e dormiu pouco tempo depois deitada sobre o peito do Vulcan. Já Spock demorara bem mais a pegar no sono; pois todas as vezes em que tentava fechar os olhos a imagem de seu capitão enchia seus pensamentos, e seus olhos eram tão frios e sem vida que pareciam congelar sua alma.

Dois dias se passaram depois daquilo, e já estava na hora de outra tentativa de retirar o respirador de Kirk. E novamente Spock estava lá, atento, exatamente no mesmo lugar que estivera da outra vez. Ele e McCoy haviam tido uma pequena discussão algumas horas antes, pois o Vulcan achava ainda ser cedo para outra tentativa enquanto o médico achava que não havia necessidade de esperar mais, devido ao fato do estado de seu capitão estar completamente estável. McCoy havia indiscutivelmente vencido a discussão, o que causou até mesmo um certo estranhamento no médico, pois os argumentos de Spock não eram tão lógicos quanto normalmente eram.

Spock sabia disso. Ele sabia que não havia lógica em esperar mais, ele também sabia que a probabilidade de sucesso era maior dessa vez, mas mesmo assim...

Suas mãos estavam apertadas atrás das costas enquanto ele observava o início do procedimento, e ele não se lembrava da última vez que as sentiu tão suadas. Quando o respirador fora finalmente separado de Kirk o silêncio na sala era absoluto; todos estavam completamente atentos a qualquer mudança nos painéis ou alguma reação diferente do capitão, mas ela não veio. Um minuto, 1.3, 1.7, dois minutos, três minutos já haviam se passado e nada havia mudado. Constatando isso, McCoy virou o rosto para Spock com um sorriso vitorioso, e mesmo naquelas circunstâncias, com um toque de sarcasmo brilhando em seu rosto. Spock não se irritou com aquilo, ele queria que o médico estivesse certo desde o início.

Pelo resto do dia Kirk foi deixado em severa observação por pelo menos um médico, já que ainda havia chances de seus pulmões falharem e o respirador ser novamente necessário. Felizmente, aquilo não aconteceu. E dadas as condições, Spock poderia reformular todas as suas teorias anteriores e alterar a probabilidade de Kirk continuar melhorando para, pelo menos, 70%.

Ele pôde comprovar essa crescente probabilidade dois dias depois (14º dia de coma de Jim). E Spock não só pode ver, como pode _sentir_.

O Vulcan estava sozinho no quarto quando aconteceu. Kirk recebia visitas todos os dias do pessoal da tripulação, mas em geral eram rápidas, e as médicas não chegavam a ser demoradas, o que deixava Spock sozinho com ele na maior parte do dia. O moreno estava de pé ao lado de seu capitão, sua mão direita segurava a pequena grade da cama enquanto a outra pendia ao lado de seu corpo, seus olhos estavam fixos em um único ponto em particular... A mão de Jim.

Ele tentava com todas as suas forças conter o impulso de tocá-lo, mas estava se mostrando mais difícil do que tinha imaginado. Spock realmente não sabia de onde esse impulso vinha, e tinha consciência de que não deveria sentir esse tipo de coisa, principalmente em relação a seu capitão. Ele era um Vulcan, e para sua raça tocar outras pessoas era quase um tabu, era uma prática restrita até mesmo entre casais.

Tornou-se ainda mais difícil controlar quando ele se lembrou da última vez que sentira esse tipo de ímpeto. Ele sabia que se não cedesse as imagens daquela câmara voltariam para sua cabeça, e só essa possibilidade já foi o suficiente para varrer os pensamentos lógicos de sua mente.

Sua mão direita soltou a grade da cama e se aproximou hesitante do colchão, pousando apenas alguns centímetros abaixo de onde estava a mão de Kirk. Ele a manteve ali por mais alguns segundos antes de aproximá-la apenas o suficiente para que as pontas de seus dedos se tocassem. Eles formigaram ao toque, provocando uma sensação agradável que percorria todo o braço de Spock, e era como se, somente por aquele pequeno contato, ele pudesse sentir a presença da mente de seu capitão; ele não tinha contato direto com ela, somente podia senti-la ali, presente, _viva_.

E por deus, aquilo era estupidamente agradável.

Quando se deu conta já não estava tocando apenas a ponta dos dedos, mas todo o resto. Seus dedos fizera um caminho pelas costas da mão de Kirk, chegando até quase seu pulso para depois voltar pelo mesmo caminho, e tudo tão lenta e delicadamente que era como se o Vulcan temesse que a pele quebrasse ao seu toque. Era tão quente, tão confortável, tão familiar que Spock simplesmente não conseguia parar.

E foi quando praticamente toda sua mão estava pousada sobre a de Jim que ele sentiu um movimento praticamente imperceptível, quase como uma contração, abaixo de seus dedos. Por pouco não retirou a mão de surpresa, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa outro movimento veio, agora bem mais significativo que o primeiro. A mão de Kirk se virou para cima, e seus dedos lentamente foram se fechando em torno dos de Spock; ele estava _segurando_ sua mão.

Os olhos castanhos do Vulcan iam de suas mãos para o rosto de Kirk, atônitos. Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de pegar o comunicador ao lado da cama com sua mão livre, aquilo precisava ser avisado.

– ? – Ele perguntou, ainda olhando para suas mãos.

– Sim, Spock. Aconteceu alguma coisa com Jim?

– Ele está se mexendo, e acho que há uma grande probabilidade dele estar acordando. – Enquanto dizia isso a mão de seu capitão continuava se mexendo em volta de seus dedos, e logo a outra mão também se movia do outro lado da cama.

– Oh, Jesus**. **Estou a caminho. – E desligou o comunicador, afobado.

Kirk soltou a mão de Spock tão repentinamente quanto a havia segurado, mas não deixou de se mexer; agora até seu rosto se movia, suas sobrancelhas se contraindo nitidamente. Ele definitivamente estava acordando, e Spock tinha a ligeira impressão de que estava experimentando a sensação descrita pelos humanos como "borboletas no estômago". McCoy chegou ao quarto menos de um minuto depois, e Spock deu espaço para que ele pudesse analisar os monitores, movendo-se para mais longe da cama.

E quando Kirk finalmente acordou e fixou seus profundos olhos azuis sobre Spock, foi como se ele nunca tivesse se esquecido daquele brilho.


	4. A friendship that will define you both

O céu brilhava em diferentes tons de laranja naquele final de tarde. A luz que entrava pela janela aberta da sala de Kirk coloria quase todo o cômodo, dando-lhe uma atmosfera agradável. Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, suspirando. Podia sentir o calor dos raios de sol tocando sua pele, quase como uma leve carícia que ele pensava nunca mais ter a chance de sentir. Qualquer coisa era agradável depois que acordara; qualquer brisa, aroma, sabor, calor, era tudo maravilhoso. Estar _vivo_ era maravilhoso.

E mesmo com as maravilhas da vida, ele ainda se sentia quebrado. As lembranças da câmara ainda estavam vivas em sua mente, podia senti-las lá no fundo, apenas esperando os momentos mais oportunos para irromper por sua consciência, como um maldito pesadelo. Mas não poderia querer que fosse diferente; era a morte, e ninguém, por mais inocente e esperançoso que seja, espera que ela seja gentil.

Agora ele tinha a certeza de que não era.

Já fazia quase uma semana que tinha deixado o hospital. McCoy ainda o prendera por mais três dias lá depois que acordara antes de finalmente liberá-lo, sem esquecer de fazer uma bíblia de recomendações. Jim sabia que seu amigo estava apenas preocupado, mas não sentia a necessidade de tantos cuidados. Seu corpo estava perfeito, não sentia nada além de pequenas fraquezas esporádicas; o que ele tinha certeza ser completamente normal para uma pessoa que ficara em coma, que dirá pra uma que morrera.

Ainda estava de olhos fechados quando o som da porta o fez voltar à realidade. Desencostou-se da mesa, aproximando-se da porta, onde daria permissão para que seu convidado entrasse.

– Entre. – A porta se abriu logo depois, e a figura de seu primeiro oficial apareceu. Ele não entrou, apenas ficou ali, olhando-o com aquela expressão fleumática que Kirk conhecia bem.

– O que? Vai ficar parado ai fora? Convidei-te para entrar, venha. – A voz do loiro soava bem humorada, assim com o sorriso em seus lábios.

– Com licença, Capitão. – E entrou, deixando que a porta se fechasse atrás de si. Era a primeira vez que entrava na casa de alguém além de Nyota. Não conseguia evitar um certo...Constrangimento, como os humanos costumavam dizer.

Spock permitiu-se por um segundo analisar o ambiente, por mais pura curiosidade. As paredes da esquerda e da direita eram pintadas de um vermelho profundo, sendo a pintura feita com uma textura peculiar, enquanto as outras duas eram tingidas de um branco impecável. A sala era espaçosa, próximo ao fundo havia uma elevação de um degrau, criando quase um segundo ambiente. Na parte inferior do degrau era a sala propriamente dita, com dois sofás de couro de dois lugares ao centro, um direcionado para a grande tela presa a parede, e outro ao seu lado esquerdo, virado para a porta. Havia duas entradas para corredores, uma em cada lado da sala. Um carpete branco gelo felpudo ficava em frente aos sofás, com uma pequena mesinha de centro sobre ele. Algumas estantes foram distribuídas pelo local, onde diversos objetos eram guardados ordenadamente, incluindo um aparelho de som desnecessariamente grande. Na parte superior do degrau havia uma mesa de jantar de madeira escura, as quatro cadeiras distribuídas por ela eram do mesmo material, com estofado em couro tingido de uma cor que, aquela distância, parecia ser vinho. Havia uma estante de livros colada na parede, um vaso de plantas e uma tela de um metro de meio com alguma pintura expressionista. E ao fundo, na parede oposta à porta, havia uma janela que ocupada praticamente toda sua extensão, dando uma visão de boa parte da cidade de São Francisco, levando-se em conta que o apartamento era no 94º andar.

Quando seus olhos finalmente pararam sobre Kirk, ele estava de pé ao lado de um dos sofás, de frente para ele. Sua camisa era de manga curta, preta. Ele usava calças jeans comuns e seus pés estavam descalços

– Então... Soube que você vai para a colônia Vulcan amanhã. – O loiro interrompeu o silêncio, sem se mover.

– Sim, na primeira hora da manhã. Meu pai solicita minha presença para ajudá-lo com alguns assuntos da colônia.

– Imaginei que fosse algo assim. Por favor, sente-se Spock, me sinto desconfortável falando com você em pé ai desse jeito. – Spock ainda estava parado ao lado da porta de entrada, a postura completamente rígida, e isso era algo realmente incômodo enquanto tentava-se estabelecer uma conversa informal. Kirk indicou o sofá com as mãos, mas o moreno não pareceu dar muita atenção.

– Não vejo necessidade de me sentar, Capitão. Sinto-me confortável de pé, se é isso que lhe aflige. – Ele respondeu, com um pequeno movimento de cabeça, mantendo-se no mesmo lugar. Kirik olhou-o por um segundo e deu um pequeno suspiro, vencido.

– Ok, como quiser. – Deu de ombros, para então continuar – Chamei você aqui porque achei algo realmente interessante enquanto olhava os presentes que a tripulação deixou pra mim no hospital, e achei que você gostaria de estreiá-lo comigo. Espere um segundo, vou pegá-lo lá dentro. – E antes que Spock pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Kirk desapareceu pelo corredor da esquerda.

Ele voltou menos de 2 minutos depois com um grande tabuleiro de xadrez de 3 dimensões nos braços. O tabuleiro era esteticamente muito bonito, seus tampos eram em acrílico transparente com os detalhes das casas em azul, o suporte era dourado, com detalhes em prata perto da parte de apoio. Kirk colocou-o na mesa da sala, e ao lado a bolsa que carregava suas peças. Virou-se para Spock, o sorriso ainda brincado em seus lábios.

– O mais intrigante sobre esse presente é que não dizia quem o havia mandado. Tinha um cartão preso no papel de presente, mas estava em branco. Você faz ideia de quem pode ter me dado, Spock?

O Vulcan estava em completo silêncio, e assim ele continuou. Seus olhos foram de Kirk para o tabuleiro, depois novamente para Kirk. Ele chegou a abrir a boca para falar algo, mas fechou-a novamente e o loiro teve a impressão de ter um Déjà vu.

Kirk sorriu um pouco mais. A reação de seu oficial de ciências era, no mínimo, cômica. Aproximou-se dele, parando a menos de um metro de distância. Ainda encarou-o por mais alguns segundos antes de finalmente deixar de torturá-lo.

– Esse presente é tão a sua cara que eu soube na hora que abri, só não sei porque não escreveu seu nome no cartão. – Ele tinha uma vaga noção dos porquês, mas não era muito necessário, o simples fato de ser Spock já era uma justificativa por si só. Sabia que o moreno tinha dificuldade com demonstrações de afeto, e o que um presente era, se não uma demonstração de afeto?

– Obrigado, senhor anônimo. Eu adorei o presente. – Pousou a mão direita no ombro de Spock, apertando apenas um pouco. Por um minuto pensou que Spock evitaria o toque, mas ele continuou ali.

– Não há de que, Capitão. – Ele confessou, com algo que parecia ser uma sobra de sorriso em seus lábios, mas provavelmente era só impressão de Jim.

– Jim. Não estamos de serviço, lembra? – Ele estava se segurando para não consertá-lo desde a primeira vez que o chamara de "Capitão" naquela noite, mas não conseguiu evitar dessa vez.

–Peço que me desculpe, Jim. Temo que seja difícil perder certos hábitos.

– Sei que você consegue. – Ele sorriu, depositando um singelo tapinha no braço do moreno, antes de afastar sua mão. – Então, vamos jogar? – Spock concordou com a cabeça e eles seguiram para a mesa onde Jim tinha deixado o tabuleiro.

As luzes do apartamento de Kirk já estavam acesas quando eles se sentaram. A noite havia caído rápido, e agora já era possível ver a cidade se iluminando de lado de fora da janela. Jim pegou a bolsa onde estavam às peças e as despejou delicadamente em cima da mesa. Elas também eram de cores personalizadas; as que normalmente eram pretas eram de um dourado escuro, quase cobre, e as outras, que costumavam ser brancas, eram de um prateado delicado.

– Quer as peças douradas ou as prateadas? – Kirk ainda estava arrumando as peças no tabuleiro quando fez essa pergunta, sem desviar o olhar o que fazia.

– Não tenho preferências quanto a isso.

– Ok, ficarei com as douradas. Não gosto de começar o jogo.

As peças não demoraram muito a serem arrumadas, e logo o jogo teve início. Spock começou movendo um de seus peões duas casas a frente, sendo seguido pela vez de Jim, que inesperadamente usou um de seus cavalos. O Vulcan ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas com a ousadia do movimento, mas não se surpreendeu; afinal, era Jim, e ele exalava ousadia.

O jogo se seguiu por mais alguns minutos em completo silêncio, com ambos os homens inteiramente compenetrados em seus movimentos. Spock sempre metódico, observando todos os pontos do jogo, enquanto Kirk era intuitivo e ousado, mas de forma incrivelmente inteligente. Várias peças de ambos os lados já jaziam fora do tabuleiro quando o capitão quebrou o silêncio.

– Spock, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Jim estava com o cotovelo esquerdo apoiado na mesa, seu rosto repousando sobre a palma da mão de forma que seus dedos quase cobriam toda a bochecha. Era sua vez, e ele até mesmo já segurava a peça que iria jogar com a mão livre, mais a curiosidade estava ficando difícil de controlar.

– Claro. – Spock desviou os olhos do tabuleiro para fitar o rosto do loiro, esperando pela pergunta. Diferente de Kirk, o moreno estava com as mãos apoiadas sobre suas coxas, enquanto suas costas mantinham sua impecável postura, quase sem tocar o encosto da cadeira.

– Como sabia que eu gostava de xadrez? Digo, não é um jogo muito popular hoje em dia, e eu não me lembro de tê-lo mencionado para você. – Ele estava realmente curioso. Poucas pessoas sabiam de seu apreço por esse jogo, e menos tinham contato com Spock para que ele pudesse ter essa informação. Sem falar que Jim realmente não acreditava que ele tinha perguntado pra alguém, o que torna ainda mais difícil o acesso a informação.

– Eu o vi jogando uma vez, ainda na época da Academia, quando ainda mantinham um tabuleiro na sala de recreação.

– Mas eles retiraram o tabuleiro no meio do meu primeiro ano. Eu não te conhecia ainda, como poderia saber disso? – Agora eram as sobrancelhas de Jim que estavam arqueadas em curiosidade.

– Nós não havíamos sido apresentados oficialmente, mas eu tinha perfeita noção de quem você era. – Aquela poderia ter sido uma frase extremamente agradável de se ouvir em circunstâncias diferentes, mas naquele contexto teve o efeito contrário. Não era apenas Spock que sabia quem Jim era mesmo antes de conhecê-lo, todos sabiam quem era o filho do heróico George Kirk.

– Ah, sim, esqueci que eu era uma celebridade por lá. – Ele riu, mas não foi um riso divertido; era seco, e com um fundo de sarcasmo. As sobrancelhas se Spock moveram-se com a reação de seu parceiro de jogo, mas o assunto morreu depois que Jim moveu sua peça, dando continuidade à partida.

Algumas jogadas já haviam se passado, mas a cabeça de Jim ainda não estava completamente focada no que fazia. Ele ainda lembrava do incômodo que sentia em relação a sua "fama" na época da Academia; do quanto ele odiava ser sempre comparado ao pai, sempre uma sombra do que ele fora. Depois que conseguiu seu posto como capitão, já não era mais uma sombra de seu pai, mas o sentimento incômodo ainda estava lá. As expectativas ainda estavam lá, e o medo de frustrá-las era como um abismo, bem a frente de seus pés, só esperando um passo em falso.

Era sua vez de jogar, e enquanto tentava pensar com clareza em seu próximo movimento, notou que Spock o olhava. As íris chocolate do Vulcan o fitavam diretamente, enigmáticas. O loiro se moveu na cadeira, ligeiramente incomodado com o olhar, depois pigarreou, na esperança que isso fizesse o outro perceber seu incômodo. Não adiantou.

– O que foi? – Perguntou, finalmente.

– Algo o incomoda. – Era quase impercebível, mas as pálpebras do moreno estavam levemente pressionadas enquanto ele analisava a expressão de seu capitão.

– Você me olhando desse jeito estranho me incomoda.

– Peço perdão pela insistência, mas estou certo de que algo o incomoda. Suas reações são demasiadamente claras; seu olhar está perdido, observei que suspirou duas vezes em um curto período de tempo e você não tem prestado devida atenção no jogo, pois se estivesse teria percebido que darei cheque mate em duas jogadas, no máximo. – Jim olhou para o tabuleiro e, realmente, estava encurralado. Ele piscou algumas vezes, surpreso. Spock percebendo comportamentos emocionais, e os reconhecendo, era algo que ele não esperava ver.

– Está ficando difícil mentir pra você, credo. – Kirk riu, recostando-se na cadeira. Seus olhos estavam fixos no tabuleiro, os lábios levemente curvados em um sorriso vazio enquanto dava um peteleco em uma das peças descartadas do jogo. – Não se preocupe com essas coisas, não é nada de mais. – Sua voz estava firme, apesar da mentira.

– Preocupar-me com o bem estar físico e emocional do meu capitão é minha função como primeiro oficial... – O Vulcan deu uma pausa, e quando completou seu tom estava ligeiramente mais baixo que o habitual. – E como seu amigo.

Jim ergueu seus olhos azuis do tabuleiro somente para encontrar os castanhos de Spock, não conseguindo evitar lembrar-se da última, e primeira vez, em que ouvira aquela palavra dos lábios dele. Mas mesmo em circunstâncias tremendamente diferentes, a sensação de conforto que ela lhe causava ainda era quase tão forte como na primeira vez.

– Juro que não é nada de mais, de verdade. É que, bem, eu morri, né? Supostamente as pessoas não voltam da morte, então é só...Estranho. – Tentava fazer sua voz soar o mais casual e descontraída possível, mas algumas lembranças intrusas estavam começando a dificultar seu trabalho. – A certeza da morte faz você sentir coisas que nunca pensou que fosse sentir, e é tudo tão forte, tão intenso... Não é nada fácil esquecer depois. – Seu olhar escapou para algum lugar do lado de fora da janela, e ele sentiu seu rosto contrair minimamente. Ele sentira tantas coisas de que se envergonhava que doía de se lembrar.

– Eu também senti coisas naquela ocasião que, por mais que eu tente, não consigo explicar. – A voz de Spock atraiu a atenção de Kirk de volta, e ele se surpreendeu com a intensidade do olhar do Vulcan. Toda expressividade que lhe faltava no resto do rosto, Spock compensava em seus olhos. Jim não conseguia entender como um dia pôde pensar que ele não tinha emoções.

– Eu não queria que você tivesse passado por aquilo, ainda mais depois de tudo que contou em Kronos sobre o vulcão, e a morte de Pike... – Jim deu uma pausa, desviando o olhar momentaneamente para uma das mãos de Spock, que repousava sobre a mesa a pouco mais de 20 centímetros da sua. Engoliu discretamente a saliva, e então continuou. – Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sei que aquilo teria sido mais do que insuportável se você não estivesse lá comigo.

O moreno ouviu aquelas palavras em silêncio, e em silêncio ele permaneceu. Kirk ainda sentiu por mais alguns segundos o olhar de Spock sobre ele, depois notou, com sua visão periférica, ele desviar o olhar para algum lugar na mesa. Nenhum dos dois se encarava, e o silêncio parecia engoli-los. O capitão já começava a se arrepender de ter dito aquelas palavras e de, sem querer, ter deixado Spock constrangido, quando ouviu a voz do outro.

– Aquela foi a experiência emocional mais intensa a que fui submetido desde a explosão de Vulcan, e mesmo assim, eu tenho a ilógica sensação de que não queria estar em nenhum outro lugar naquele momento.

Kirk ergueu os olhos com aquelas palavras, a boca levemente entreaberta, surpreso. Nunca ouvira Spock falar algo assim para ninguém, nem mesmo para Uhura. Ele reparou que o moreno ainda olhava para algo na mesa, suas costas estavam rígidas, suas mãos contraídas e, apesar de seu rosto estar aparentemente impassível, a ponta de suas orelhas assumia uma coloração ligeiramente esverdeada. O loiro foi acometido por uma onda de algo que ele não sabia ao certo o que era, só sabia que era absurdamente confortável.

– Nossa, Spock, eu não sabia que você podia dizer esse tipo de coisa. – O Vulcan voltou seus olhos para ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas, parecendo levemente contrariado. Kirk riu, e o sorriso não o largou enquanto continuava fitando o outro com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada. – Obrigado, de verdade. Eu sei que já falei isso, mas por mais que eu agradeça nunca será o suficiente por tudo que você fez por mim.

– Não há de que, Jim. – Spock repetiu as exatas palavras que dissera na primeira vez em que o loiro o agradecera, logo depois de acordar de seu coma. Ele também moveu quase imperceptivelmente o canto dos lábios, formando o que parecia ser o mais próximo de um sorriso que um Vulcan poderia dar.

Ele ficou um tempo observando a expressão do outro, quase hipnotizado por aquele sorriso sutil. Kirk não conseguia evitar pensar se mais alguém já tivera o prazer de vislumbrar aquela expressão no rosto de seu primeiro oficial, ou se aquele privilégio pertencia somente a ele.

Estranhamente, gostaria de pensar que era a segunda opção.

Eles se despediram apenas uns minutos mais tarde, com a promessa de mais partidas de xadrez quando Spock retornasse de sua viagem à colônia Vulcan. Mesmo depois da porta do apartamento ter se fechado, o loiro ainda permaneceu parado em frente a ela. As cenas das últimas horas se repetiam ininterruptamente na sua cabeça, e ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da porta, Spock permitiu-se suspirar para o corredor vazio. Apertou os olhos, pensando nas muitas horas de meditação que com certeza teria de fazer para apaziguar o turbilhão de emoções que o assolaram naquela sala, e que ainda deixavam seu interior anormalmente inquieto.

E a parte mais inquietante de tudo isso era que Spock sabia que _nunca _conseguiria expurgar suas emoções quando se tratava de James T. Kirk.

* * *

Então, acabou :3 rs  
Essa história faz parte de uma série de três, e as próximas já estão a caminho.  
Espero que tenham gostado e  
REVIEWS PFVR, fazem bem pro meu coração 3


End file.
